


Sammy Lawrence Goes Feral

by Pangolin_404



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy fuckin dies, Crack Treated Somewhat Seriously, Henry here is one hundred percent inspired by team sillivision henry, Implied Murder, Others are mentioned but unimportant, Sammy Lawrence gets a gun, Tommy Gun, loops exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangolin_404/pseuds/Pangolin_404
Summary: Read the title. If you've seen the Bendy Royal trailer you can guess what I'm talking about.I've seen nobody else write this, so I will. Sammy deserves it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Sammy Lawrence Goes Feral

* * *

Henry was tired. He rarely got this far in a loop. Normally he got caught by Bendy. Or Sammy hit him too hard with that dustpan. Or he fell too hard when running for the exit on the first floor. Or he couldn't run away from the Projectionist fast enough. Or get caught by a Searcher. Or hit too hard by the Butcher Gang. Or hit by the damn carousel. Or killed by poor, poor Boris. Or Tom killed him when he got the chance. Or...

Lots of ways to die.

He knew he'd probably die in the next part. This was where Sammy-fucking-Lawrence would hack down the wooden planks and rush at him, completely out of his mind. If he lived long enough, maybe he'd get to have his head cut off. Lucky him. He's never actually gotten past him, and was running out of ideas to do so. He's tried running, climbing, but no matter what he did Sammy would pull him down and tear him apart.

Henry had noticed this loop being different. Very different- not a minor change loop, like what he was used to. The Ink Demon hadn't shown up recently where it should've been. Alice didn't show up. That was the biggest change, and that deeply worried him.

He walked towards the clearing in the middle of the town. Sammy remembered the loops to some extent, in bits and fragments. He'd been getting more deranged lately. He wondered how loudly he'd scream this time when he-

There he was. But he was different.

Sammy didn't have his axe. He- _holy fuck_. He kicked the boards down with a deafening crack that echoed through the cavern. There was a sharp _pop_ and the planks at face height exploded, splinters flying outwards. Henry covered his face, taking a step back. Sammy stepped out. He was breathing heavily, shaking and twitching, and he had a gun. _The_ tommy gun. He was holding something in his free hand, clutching it so tight his fingers were sinking into it. He stumbled out, nearly tripping over himself. He shambled into the dim light cast by the lights and held the thing in his hand up high.

It was the Ink Demon's head. It had a hole blasted in the center and dripped to the ground in globs, forming a thick puddle and trail behind him. Sammy started to giggle, then laugh hard. He threw his head back and lifted the gun awkwardly with one hand, waving it haphazardly. "I-I did it! I'm f-free! Hhh...ha ha ha! I'M FREE!"

He hurled the head at Henry, who was too shaken to move. It landed with a wet splat at his feet. Sammy howled with laughter, letting the gun clatter to the floor, and Henry could hear the mad grin in his voice. "I-I killed god! Hh...hh...I-! I shot him in the face!" He fell to his hands and knees, shaking badly. He could hardly catch his breath between words. "FINALLY! I'M FREE!"

"Sammy...what the hell."

**Author's Note:**

> I mean. he would wouldn't he  
> plus I want more Sammy-with-a-gun content


End file.
